Love is Vegetarian
by BlaueFEE
Summary: Cinta Itu Vegetarian... /Yewook/Oneshoot. RnR Please


Tittle :

Love is... Vegetarian

Author : Blaue Fee / Me / 274GHJung

Part : Oneshoot

Pairing : Yewook

Rate : K

Genre : Hurt Cumfort, Angst

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typos. Bahasa kaku. Ada kata-kata kasar yang gag terlalu ekspilit

Disclaimer : Their not own. Im just obtuse fan who crazy bout them.

Summary :

**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

Ini hari keberapa? Rasanya lelaki kurus itu tak bisa lagi menghargai waktu yang terus memutar di sekitarnya. Ini terlalu beku, tapi bahkan mentari angkuh berdiri di teratas puncak bumi. Atau ini terlalu lemah, ah iya dia memang lemah.

"Ayo-ayo! Sebentar lagi giliran kalian. Bersiaplah..." Kata perintah yang terucap dari pria yang di tuakan. Menghantar lelaki kurus ini pada alam sadarnya.

"Nah, ayo kita lakukan yang terbaik untuk pertunjukkan kali ini!" Leader-sshi memberi komando. Berdiri di tengah ruang tunggu boyband terbesar di dunia. Jumlah bukan saja penunjang kenapa disebut 'boyband terbesar'. Kau juga akan mengerti itu. Leeteuk meletakkan tangannya kedepan, dan memandangi semua membernya. Perlahan dimulai dari Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, Shindong dan di akhiri oleh Kang In? Ayolah, pria macho ini sudah kembali. Mereka menyerbu ke tengah, menyatukan telapak tangan membuat lingkaran.

"Semoga comeback kita ini sukses seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Super Junior, Fighting!"

"Fightiiinnggghh!"

Dan di akhiri oleh riuh semua member. Hari ini, mereka kembali ke panggung. Menunjukkan taring bahwa kekuasaan mempengaruhi mereka begitu kuat, begitu kokoh. Absurd, namun itu boleh di perhitungkan. Perlahan semua member pergi ke arah panggung. Puluhan gadis yang bersorak-sorak membawa sapuan warna Shappire Blue, memekakkan. Membuat Donghae tersenyum puas. Satu persatu menghilang menuju panggung, tubuh kurus itu memperhatikan seseorang tepat di depan matanya.

"Ayo kita lakukan yang terbaik Yesung hyung!" Dengan kelewat semangat menghalau jalan Yesung.

"Ya.." Hanya jawaban dingin. Angin kosong yang keluar dari mulut sang namja kura-kura. Seperti memang hanya angin, tak ada kekuatan disana.

Ryeowook tersenyum maklum. Mendahului Yesung menyusul member lainnya. Tidak apa-apa. Ini bukan apa-apa baginya. Jangan sampai konsentrasinya buyar saat comeback nanti.

. . .

Comeback mereka berjalan sempurna. Walau belum membawa kemenangan apa-apa. Tapi cukup untuk membuat keringat berganti tawa dan sorakan tergantikan rasa haru, bahwa mereka di nanti untuk kembali. Leader-sshi membawa membawa berkaleng-kaleng soda di bantu manajer. Pesta kecil untuk perayaan kembali mereka. Tidak buruk.

"Kang In, kau sudah menghubungi Heechul untuk datang ke dorm?" Leeteuk bertanya pada Kang In yang seperti kesetanan melihat berkaleng-kaleng minuman. Sendirian saja dia bisa menghabiskannya, ck.

"Sudah. Dia tak mau datang"

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa aku harus datang ke pesta kalian? Kalian pahlawannya, bahkan aku tak tahu menahu lagu apa yang terdengar"

"Dia mengatakan itu?" Tanya sang manajer tergelak.

"Memangnya apa lagi. Heechul memang begitukan?" Leeteuk tertawa tanpa suara. Dia tahu benar isi pikiran pemuda yang sedikit lebih muda darinya itu. Tidak pedulian dan semaunya. Heechul bukan?

Semua berkumpul di ruang tengah. Saling menyender atau tidur bermalas-malasan. Lihatlah, bahkan Sungmin hanya memakai singlet hitam ketatnya. Atau Donghae yang sudah melepas bajunya. Eunhyuk yang memakai baju kebesaran, berbahan dingin yang biasa digunakannya untuk latihan menari. Berkaleng-kaleng soda dan makanan berserak menyampah di sekitar mereka.

Ceklek!

Pintu dorm yang terbuka, membuat hampir seluruh mata menatapnya. Pria dengan big head itu hanya menampilkan wajah stoic yang tak bisa di tebak apa isi kepalanya.

"Wooo~~~ Kau baru datang. Pestanya selesaaii~~.." Ucap Kang In sembarangan, dihadiahi sebuah bungkus kacang oleh Leeteuk tepat di wajahnya.

"Mian hyung, aku tadi pergi bersama Shin Ah.." Yesung mengambil tempat terdekat di sebelah Siwon.

"Tsk, kalian kencan sampai tengah malam begini. Ingat-ingat waktu pria kura-kura, kau merusak anak gadis orang.." Kyuhyun mendecih dan berdiri dari duduknya. Menarik pelan tangan Ryeowook yang memandang bodoh pada wajah Yesung yang malam ini terlampau, awesome. Always.

"Ming, aku tidur bersama Ryeowook ya. Kau cari tempat tidur lain.." Kyuhyun menyeret Ryeowook pergi menuju pintu kamar bertuliskan Kyumin's Room dengan aksen pink nyalangnya.

"Anak setan itu tidak pernah berubah. Apa ini ganjarannya? Kita populer tapi mendapat maknae setan seperti itu.." Shindong tertawa geli mendengar ocehan Eunhyuk. Sudahlah, tak ada yang memiliki maknae 'unik' seperti mereka di dunia ini.

"Aku tidur dengan Eunhyuk.." Ucap Sungmin memandang Donghae. Bisa di pastikan ikan ini akan berulah.

"Tidak! Hyukkie akan tidur bersamaku. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kami bicarakan.." Donghae menolak, seperti dugaan Sungmin. Dua sahabat ini, ayolah ini bukan kartun spon kuning dan bintang laut merah muda seperti di televisi yang selalu bersama.

"Kau tidur saja dengan Siwon. Dia dan Yesung hyung menginap kan? Aku tidak mau tidur dengan Siwon.."

"Waeyoo?" Siwon membeo ketika namanya disebutkan.

"Aku tak mau dipeluk-peluk ketika tidur olehmu. Badanku bisa remuk. Kau peluk saja Donghae. Kalian Hugaholics yang menggelikan.." Siwon maupun Donghae memberi tatapan mematikan untuk Sungmin yang hanya di balas dengan cuek. Sungmin berdiri mengikuti Kyuhyun dan menarik Eunhyuk.

Ah, dan sepertinya yang lain juga ingin tidur. Ini sudah lewat dari jam 2 pagi. Walaupun tak ada jadwal pagi besok, mereka sudah lelah dengan jadwal hari ini. Besok, waktu bahkan mungkin terasa berputar tanpa penghalang.

"Lalu kenapa aku harus datang jika kalian malah tidur..." Sifat bodoh Yesung keluar. Kau yang terlambat tuan-berpikir-lambat.

. . .

"Hubunganmu dengan Shin Ah terlihat baik kura-kura.."

"Memang kau mengharapkan apa?" Yesung menjawab dengan memasukkan nasi kedalam mulutnya penuh. Heechul mendecih saat 'adik'nya ini menjawab dengan kata yang menurutnya 'kurang ajar'.

"Cih... Sebenarnya untuk apa kau kesini. Kau kan punya rumah.." Heechul mencari bahan lain untuk memenangkan arogansinya.

"Aku numpang makan. Hyung sendiri ke dorm karena numpang makan kan..."

"Sudahlah, kalian terlalu berisik. Aku tak perlu tontonan membosankan kalian..." Kyuhyun menyela dan memakan dagingnya dengan raut wajah ingin memakan Duo Kim ini.

"Dan sudah peraturannya kan, jangan membicarakan ORANG LAIN di dalam dorm.." Kyuhyun menatap lamat wajah Ryeowook yang tertunduk.

"Sudahlah, aku terlambat. Aku pergi..." Heechul menyampirkan tas kerjanya dan beranjak dari kursi makan.

"Aku antar hyung..." Siwon ikut berdiri dan menegak habis minumannya.

"Kenapa terburu? Makananmu belum habis hyung"

"Tidak apa-apa Wookie-ah.."

"Aku membuat bekal tadi saat kau menelpon akan datang. Tunggulah..." Ryeowook pergi ke dapur menyiapkan bekal untuk Ultimate Cinderella. Matanya sedikit tak fukos. Bahkan butuh beberapa menit untuknya mencari letak kotak bekal makanan yang pasti sudah hapal diluar kepala olehnya.

"Kau tak seharusnya menyinggung Shin Ah, Heechul.."

"Diamlah Jungsoo, aku hanya iseng..."

"Dan keisenganmu bukan berakhir dengan happy ending.. hahah..." Kyuhyun meremeh dan menatap Yesung dan Heechul bergantian.

"Kyu, berhenti memanasi!"

"Diam kau Donghae!"

"Bisakah kau sopan sedikit Maknae? Kenapa kelakuan kurang ajarmu tak pernah berubah!"

"Kang In/Kyu!" Eunhyuk berteriak histeris saat Kang In meradang mendapat respon berupa decisan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Apa sudah selesai? Kalian pikir berapa jarak yang kalian ciptakan tadi? 10, 20, 30 meter? Suara kalian bahkan cukup terdengar dengan jelas oleh Ryeowook yang hanya berjarak 7 meter. Berhenti bersikap bodoh. Kalian pikir kalian hebat dengan beradu hal menggelikan ini?" Sungmin memandangi satu persatu wajah member yang terlihat buruk bahkan ini baru pagi hari. Hanya Shindong yang terlihat santai sambil meneruskan makannya. Pagi ini, tak terlalu berbeda dengan pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Selalu seperti ini. Jika Shindong punya batas kesabaran dan kepeduliannya, maka kemarin adalah batasnya. Dia sudah tak ambil pusing lagi.

"Hee hyung, berhenti berbuat semaumu.."

"Kang In hyung, bisakah kau menjaga emosionalmu. Ku pikir 2 tahun kau cukup akan berubah.."

"Dan kau Kyuhyun. Berhentilah bertindak kurang ajar. Kau pikir karena kau maknae kelakuanmu bisa di tolerir. Jangan semaumu.." Sungmin berdiri. Menatap satu persatu mata yang mendelik liar kearah bola mata foxy nya.

"Bukankah ini cukup lama? Ryeowook belum kembali. Dan aku tak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa karena, oh tentu saja Ia mendengar semua ucapan kalian.." Sungmin membanting gelas yang airnya Ia teguk dengan tergesa. Menyusul Ryeowook kedapur. Hah.. anak malang itu pasti mendengar.

"Anak bodoh. Menyia-nyiakan hati Ryeowook yang baik seperti itu.." Heechul mencibir pada Yesung dan bergegas pergi tanpa menunggu Ryeowook dan bekal yang dibuatnya. Sudahlah, toh sepertinya Ryeowook tak akan muncul-muncul.

Bukankah cinta itu tak hanya tentang suka, tawa dan warna-warna...

Ada banyak disana...

Ini adalah salah satunya...

Ryeowook mengeratkan jaketnya. Ini bukan musim dingin, tapi hujan yang belakangan sering melanda Seoul mau tak mau membuat udara cukup mampu menyengat kulitnya. Kalau mau, dia tidak akan keluar malam ini. Ia harus kembali mengambil dompetnya yang tertinggal di mini market dekat dorm. Lebih baik bergelung di balik selimut atau pergi ke kamar Kyumin. Melakukan hal yang terakhir ini sering dilakukannya. Walaupun juga sering, tapi sekarang intensitasnya bertambah. Meneguk Wine. Entahlah, rasa terbakar yang di berikan saat cairan merah pekat itu menyentuh kerongkorangannya. Membuat Ryeowook mulai sedikit mencandu. Ia kini mengerti, kenapa Sungmin menggilai minuman yang satu ini.

Tapi langkah Ryeowook terhenti saat ekor matanya tak sengaja menangkap wujud dua sosok yang amat di kenalnya. Siapa lagi, Yesung dan .. Kekasih barunya. Tch, Ryeowook memutar mata. Antara mencibir dan sakit. Mencibir pada diri sendiri. Bisa-bisanya Ia mau saja merasa kesakitan saat orang yang jelas-jelas.. ah, lupakan. Ryeowook mengambil jalan memutar. Melewati jalan lain yang bersebarangan. Yang jelas-jelas membawanya berjalan jauh untuk menggapai dorm yang bahkan tinggal satu belokan lagi itu. Biarlah, anggap ini olahraga malam.

Yesung tanpa sengaja menangkap siluet Ryeowook. Pria mungil itu, entah mengapa Yesung berpikir bahwa Ryeowook makin hari makin mengurus. Mungkin mata lain tak bisa melihat bagaimana kulit putih itu hanya membungkus tulang di dalamnya. Tak tampak ada daging. Yesung tahu. Bagaimana mungkin dia tak tahu. Ryeowook, Ryeowok-nya, ah bukan miliknya lagi. Yesung tahu semua tentang pria thenor itu tanpa terkecuali.

"Yesung, ada apa? Kenapa kau datang terlambat lagi?" Leader-sshi sedikit mencuat kesal. Yesung sering datang terlambat akhir-akhir ini. Dulu, bahkan walaupun Ia tak tinggal di dorm lagi, walaupun terkadang tak mengetahui kedatangannya, Yesung tak akan pernah telat.

"Tadi aku bertemu Shin—"

"Sebaiknya mulai saja. Hyukkieee... ambilkan aku minuman dingin yaaaaa~~~!" Donghae memotong ucapan Yesung saat pupil matanya menangkap tubuh Ryeowook yang baru keluar dari kamar. Yesung ini, entah bodoh atau apa. Sudah berkali-kali diperingati jangan menyebut nama kekasih barunya itu. Apa saja yang ada di dalam kepalanya yang besar itu.

"Kau ini, menyuruhku saja. Apa aku perlu memotong tangan dan kakimu? Maka aku akan menuruti semua perintahmu.." Eunhyuk datang dengan membawa segelas penuh air dingin. Meletakkan kasar gelas itu di meja tepat di depan Donghae. Suara 'tak' cukup keras mendandakan seberapa besar kekesalan monkey ini.

"Oh baiklah. Maka potong saja seluruh tubuhku. Kau akan menemaniku seumur hidup dan menjadi pelayanku" Donghae beragumen sengit menatap Eunhyuk yang duduk di depannya.

"In your dream.." Eunhyuk memutar matanya malas saat Donhae tersenyum menang. Victory Hae~ya..

"Karena kita dalam masa promo album, jadwal reality show dan mangggung kita akan bertambah. Begitu juga jadwal pribadi masing-masing personal. Aku ragu akan banyak waktu berkumpul. Maka dari itu, kalian berlatihlah sendiri-sendiri jika ada waktu senggang. Tak ada waktu berkumpul.." Leeteuk dengan gaya angkuh yang mungkin di pelajari dari Heechul selama 7 tahun ini berucap tanpa komando apapun. Membuat semua mata terpaksa mendengar. Walau ada kata-kata yang sempat tak tersimak. Tapi intinya, mereka mengerti akan situasi yang akan menjerat di masa yang akan datang.

"Kuharap kalian beristirahat yang cukup. Jangan banyak bermain-main apalagi bermalas-malasan. Singkat saja, jangan menyusahkan member lain ketika kalian sakit karena kalian tidak bisa menjaga diri. Kalian tak menanggung sendiri, kita menanggunggnya bersama.." Leeteuk memperhatikan tiap wajah yang melihat tepat ke arahnya.

"..itu dalam artian buruk. . . Urusi diri dengan baik" Shindong dan Kang In melongo. Sejak kapan cara bicara Heechul di tiru habis-habisan oleh Leader mereka itu. Apa otaknya sudah di doktrin oleh Heechul.

Saat semua terbubar dengan sendirinya. Ryeowook masih terpaku sejenak. Ia ingin melangkah pergi, namun tatapan pria sipit yang sedari tadi memenjarakannya membuat kakinya lemas. Sungguh, ketampanannya tak berkurang sedikitpun, malah makin bertambah tiap harinya. Wajah itu, sudah berapa lama Ryeowook tak memeganginya? Bahkan sekedar menatap saja Ia tak berani.

"Boleh aku bicara?" Yesung memulai dengan ucapan dingin. Ryeowook meringis, seharusnya Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap pemuda sipit ini.

"Silahkan hyung.."

"Berhenti sampai disini Kim Ryeowook.." Bahkan tanpa aba-aba apapun, Yesung memulainya.

"Yang akan sakit disini adalah kau. Berhenti diam-diam menatapku. Berhenti diam-diam memperhatikanku.."

"Hyung—"

"Dan berhenti mencintaiku.."

**Tak!**

Apa itu ranting patah? Bukan, biarkan sedikit fantasy. Itu suara hati Ryeowook yang patah berkeping. Entah kepingan yang keberapa? Ia sudah tak menghitungnya. Perlu mengeluarkan jantung dari dalam tubuhnya untuk melihat berapa pecahan dan patahan hatinya.

"Aku tak bisa..."

"Berusahalah.."

"Aku sudah. Tapi kenapa tetap tak bisa?" Ryeowook meracau menangkap wajahnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Ini gila. Bagaimana bisa Ia terlihat seperti pengemis.

"Kau tidak berusaha dengan keras. Kau harusnya seperti aku. Jika ingin melupakan, kau cari saja... Kekasih baru.."

Mata Ryeowook nyalang menatap lagsung mata Yesung. Pemuda ini, apa dia bercanda? Satu saja, cinta pertamanya. Dia bahkan tak bisa melupakannya. Kenapa harus mencari nomor 2. Apa juga terjadi hal sama pada nomor 2, dia akan mencari nomor 3? Jangan gila. Perasaannya, perasaan manusia. Bagaimana mungkin pria di depannya ini bisa begitu egois. Dia bukan seperti Yesung. Dia bukan Yesung, hyungnya.

"Kau berubah terlalu jauh hyung..." Ryeowook mengusap matanya yang berkaca. Melenggang pergi.

"Kau yang tak berubah. Semua orang berubah, yang tak berubah akan dilupakan.."

Ryeowook menggeram. Dilupakan? Itu lebih baik. Sialan. Bahkan sekarang dia ingin melempar tembok ini ke wajah Yesung. Pria brengsek, berani sekali mempermainkannya.

~! #%^*()_++_)(*^%$# !~

Panggung bersorak, kemenangan ke tiga. Entah kemana pergi letih dan lelah tadi. Mereka bergantian memegangi thropy kemenangan. Bersorak, tertawa, mencium trhopy nya. Ah, atau sang Leader yang membungkuk terima kasih. Berterima kasih pada malaikat-malaikat mereka. Mereka yang bersinar di bangku penonton. Lautan Shappire Blue yang Cuma tercetak setenagh penonton, hanya balon yang terisi angin yang mereka angkat tinggi-tinggi. Tapi entah kenapa, lautan biru itu seperti berkelip-kelip terang. Sang tertua membungkuk beberapa kali, mengucapkan terima kasih dan terima kasih. Leader-sshi, sudahlah.. punggungmu akan terasa sakit nantinya. Hah...

Ryeowook menatap kearah penonton, para ELF, sahabat mereka. Sahabat yang akan terpisah karena maut nantinya. Bersorak denga gembiranya. Entah itu pekikan samar atau menggebu lainnya. Ia bahagia, ternyata ada yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Awan hitam apa yang selama ini membutakan matanya? Ia tak bisa melihat senyum ceraah yang di berikan para malaikat mereka tiap hari demi hariya. Ryeowook terlalu bodoh.

Andai Heechul sekarang ada disini, dia pasti menertawakan kebodohan Ryeowook. Andai saja ada Hankyung disini, pasti pemuda China itu hanya akan memeluknya dan berkata 'Tak apa..' Dan andai saja, maknae yang sudah lama tak terlihat itu juga disana, dia hanya akan tersenyum menanggapi Ryeowook. Tak mengejek seperti Heechul tapi tak seektrim Hankyung yang akan memeluknya. Kibum, pemuda itu, yang hanya 2 bulan berbeda darinya. Kemana dia?

Mata Ryeowook menangkap pada member lainnya. Entah kenapa dia selalu ingin tersenyum hari ini. Entah sejak kapan, senyum seperti ini menghilang.

"Ryeowook~ahh.. Kesinilah, ayo kita berfoto bersama..."

"Neee~~~..."

. . .

Ryeowook mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Memastikan penampilannya yang sudah benar-benar rapi. Memastikan tak ada yang salah dengan wajahnya. Memastikan parfum yang digunakannya tidak berbau aneh. Dan bahkan, Ia tersenyum lebar hanya untuk sekedar melihat deretan gigi putihnya, memeriksa apakah ada hal ganjil yang menyelip antara giginya. Bodoh...

"Ah, aku baru sadar aku sangat manis. Ah, kencan kali ini kami akan kemana ya?" Ryeowook terlihat antusias.

"Sebaiknya aku bergegas. Sebentar lagi dia akan ke dorm.."

Ryeowook membuka pintu kamarnya dengan pasti dengan sebelumnya menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perlahan, gugup—tentu saja.

"Kau pasti bisa Wookie. Kim Ryeowook, Fightingg!"

Ceklekk!

Semua mata memandang kearah Ryeowook. Heechul dan Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menghampiri Ryeowook. Heechul mencubit kedua bilah pipi Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun mengendus-ngendus aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Ryeowook.

"Manis/wangi.." Heechul dan Kyuhyun bicara bersamaan. Membuat member lain tersenyum bahkan Eunhyuk dan Shindong sudah tertawa.

"Kau siap pergi Wookie~ah?" Tanya Leeteuk tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk.

"Lain kali kenalkan gadis itu pada kami.." Imbuh Donghae.

"Siapa bilang aku punya yeojachingu?" Ryeowook menikmati sensasi kaget member lain.

"Aku memiliki seorang namjachingu.." Dan yang lain hanya terperangah. Begitupun dengan Yesung yang sedari tadi ikut menyaksikan. Tangannya gemetar.

"Tak apa?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Tak apa. Dia pria yang baik, yang tak akan meninggalkanku karena alasan konyol.." Ryeowook melangkah pasti menuju pintu dorm. Senyumnya terus berkembang. Sejenak dia berbalik.

"Hyungdeul, Kyu, aku pergi dulu. Doakan aku ne?" Ryeowook melangkah lagi setengah semua member memberinya senyuman. Tak semua, karena wajah pucat Yesung tercetak jelas di matanya. Ryeowook menyeringai.

Yesung bergetar. Perkataan terakhir Ryeowook seakan menamparnya. Dia meninggalkan Ryeowook karena alasan gneder yang sama. Tapi, dengan lantang Ryeowook menjawab bahwa namjachingunya sekarang tak akan meninggalkannya karena alasan bodoh itu. Yesung tersenyum masam. Apa dia pengecut? Sang pengecut yang melepas orang yang dicintainya karena takut status mereka. Takut dengan kemarahan orang tuanya, masyarakat, fans. Hey, dia orang terkenal. Dia idola. Siapa yang tak mengenal dirinya. Ia terlalu takut jika semuanya terbongkar.

'Kim Ryeowook, kau tak selemah yang kubayangkan..'

Sedangkan di luar pintu dorm. Tepat setelah Ryeowook menutup pintu, dia menghela napas cukup panjang. Tahap pertama selesai. Dia bisa tersenyum di depan semua member. Dia bisa terlihat kuat di depan Yesung. Ryeowook kembali menyeringai.

'Aku tak selemah yang kau pikirkan, Yesung. Terima kasih sudah mencampakkanku. Karena sekarang aku bisa bertemu dengan orang yang benar-benar mencintaiku..'

Cinta itu.. vegetarian.

Kau akan selalu memakan sayuran, di awal tak akan merasa baik,

Tapi jika kau memakannya secara terus menerus,

Kau akan mendapatkan manfaatnya.

Kulitmu yang halus, tubuhmu yang bugar.. ^^

Abaikan itu, karena cinta juga begitu.

Kau akan merasakan pahitnya sayuran,

Tapi ketika nanti kau melangkah dan merasakan betapa kuatnya tubuhmu untuk memulai cintamu yang baru.. kau akan mensyukuri segala kepahitan yang membawamu sampai pada saat seperti ini.

Semua adalah proses .. ^7^

Proses.. untuk memulai kisah baru..

.

.

.

.

.

END

Gimme a review pleasee ^^


End file.
